


Beyond Reach

by Mayblume



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mob, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, mafia, that mafia au nobody asked for
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-06
Updated: 2018-11-06
Packaged: 2019-08-19 22:05:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16543166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mayblume/pseuds/Mayblume
Summary: Based on shipcats AU:#AU where Hidan is a hitman who the law can’t touch and Jashin is the crime lord with a team of lawyers responsible for his legal immunity





	Beyond Reach

**Author's Note:**

  * For [shipcat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shipcat/gifts), [Sintero](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sintero/gifts).



“We have your DNA on the crime scene and you don’t have an alibi for the time of the murder. That’s all the evidence we need. You’ll definitely end up behind bars this time, reaper,” Asuma Sarutobi spit, throwing a heavy file on the only table in the otherwise barren room. 

As the captain of the NYPD, he had been dealing with this brat for 7 years now, even though Hidan was only 22 years of age. ‘Probably had his first kill before his first beer,’ he thought to himself, mustering the young man. With his white hair and pale skin, he would have been the picture of innocence, had it not been for the self-assured smirk on his lips. 

“Yeah, Jashin won’t be able to protect you this time,” taunted the head detective, Shikamaru Nara, slumped against the wall beside the one-way mirror. For once in his life, he did not look bored. 

This seemed to ruffle Hidan’s feathers. “That’s Lord Jashin for you heathens!” he corrected, agitated, and reached for his necklace to kiss it solemnly. 

Shikamaru and Asuma exchanged meaningful looks. Shikamaru had been on Hidan’s tracks since the first time he had laid eyes on that smug face of his, but this was the first time they had managed to get their suspect to utter something else than provocations, swears and insults since they started the interrogation several hours ago. 

But just as Shikamaru took a step forward and opened his mouth to ask a follow-up question, the door swung open and a short, red-haired man entered. 

“I think this will be all for today, thank you. If you would be so kind as to free my client from his handcuffs, he won’t be needing them anymore.” 

Both groaned but followed suit, expression and movement stiff with contempt.

Hidan rubbed his wrists, practically beaming. “Oh, I wouldn’t have minded keeping them on for a little longer, the night is still young – right boys?” he teased and winked at them as he was following his lawyer out of the small room. 

“You really should not be flirting with the men trying to put you on the electric chair,” Sasori reprimanded him quietly while they were walking towards the imposing limousine that was waiting for them. “And Jashin would not like this kind of behaviour either.” 

Hidan dismissed his objection with a wave of his hand. 

“They don’t have the death penalty here in New York, you know that. And even if they had, it wouldn’t kill me. I’m invincible. They won’t be able to touch me no matter how hard they try and I have Jashin’s blessings to thank for that,” Hidan proclaimed, elation illuminating his features. 

They came to a stop before the tinted windows of the car that didn’t betray even the slightest of hints of who or what might be hidden inside. 

“Speaking of which –,“ Hidan gave Sasori a hefty slap on the back, “thanks for saving my ass, Akasuna. Again.” 

Sasori nodded, eying the assassin warily as he stepped into the limousine. 

As soon as the door had closed and cloaked them into darkness, Hidan fell to his knees before the large figure looming above him. 

“You saved me again, Jashin. Your mercy knows no bounds.”

“I wouldn’t want to see my prettiest hitman waste away in some lousy prison,” Kakuzu smiled benevolently, then gripped his servant by the chin, the dark complexion of his hand contrasting beautifully with white skin, and tilted his head upwards, forcing pink eyes to meet green ones. 

“Time to show me your gratitude.”

**Author's Note:**

> WrithingBeneathYou tossed out the prompt "Kakuzu was Lord Jashin all along" during KakuHida week, which I then shamelessy mashed up with shipcats AU.
> 
> I'd love to expand on this universe, if you have any ideas hit me up!


End file.
